Out Of Town And Back!
by hgrhfgds
Summary: So, the So Random! cast and Mackenzie falls cast get to go to Munich to promote their respective shows, and a lot happens, including, Chad and Sonny bond! but, of course, with a little of their usual business! Read and Review guys, you might enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Guess What!

Chapter 1: Guess what? 

Sonny strolls excitedly into the Mackenzie Falls set looking around for Chad. "Chad... Chad!" she yells out, grinning widely. Every eye turns to look in her direction except the ones she's looking for. "Chad!" she yells again, looking left and right.

Suddenly, she turns to her left as she feels someone tapping her shoulder, but turns to find nobody behind. "Sonny!" Chad yells into her right ear, Sonny jumps and turns to look at him. "I just yelled into your ear, why are you grinning like that?" Chad asks, looking at her suspiciously.

"Chad!" Sonny yells again but before she continues, Chad interrupts her. "Yes Sonny! I know that is my name. The whole world knows that is my name... What is your point?" he asks, bored already.

"Guess what?" Sonny bounces near him out of sheer excitement, not even slightly put down by his apparent boredom.

"You have finally realised that Mackenzie Falls is the best show in the whole world and the So Random show respectfully bows down accepting defeat and quits?" he asks, face full of optimism.

"What? No..." Sonny begins, looking aghast.

"Hmm... You've finally accepted that you're in fact in love with the Chad Dylan Cooper and are here to proclaim that in front of the whole studio, don't worry Sonny, everybody knows... just let it out!" Chad says smugly, controlling laughter.

"Oh Really Chad? Really? NO!" she starts but is again cut midway by Chad.

"Well... you are bored and are here to waste my precious time like you always do?" Chad finishes placing his hands in his pockets.

"What? No..." Sonny begins, looking offended. "Well... I should never have come here then Chad, if I am always wasting your precious time. And I will not in the future come to tell you anything ever!" Sonny finishes, narrowing her eyes at Chad and folding her hands against her chest.

"Fine!" Chad yells, imitating her action.

"Fine!" Sonny yells back.

They both turn their backs to each other and maintain that pose for a while until Chad breaks it.

"Okay yeah Sonny! What's up?" Chad turns toward her.

Sonny turns around, beams at him and rabbit hops to him, all excited again as though nothing ever happened and says, "Guess what?" and when she sees he is about to start off again, cuts him short and says, "That is just a figure of speech! Don't answer... please!"

"Okay understood! Go!" Chad looks at her earnestly, all ears.

"Well, we were all just rehearsing and going about our daily work when Mr. Condor came by to see us with Marshall." she starts of animatedly, grin in place, hands moving all over. "He looked all serious and we thought we were in some kind of trouble, but then..." she pauses for effect. "Guess what he said?" she literally bounces up and down looking expectantly at Chad. Chad looks back with the same expression he has on since she started off.

Sonny still is bouncing for a couple of seconds, Chad still waiting. Then Sonny's shoulders sags and she whines, "Chaaaddd..."

"What Sonny? What did I do now?" Chad whines back.

"I asked you to guess!" she replies.

"Well, just about 2 minutes back you said that was a figure of speech!" he complains.

"Well... not always!" she replies back indignantly.

"Well... I did not know there were such rules!" Chad snaps back.

"Fine!" Sonny says furiously.

"Fine!" Chad growls back.

They're both silent for a while, giving each other dagger looks, when Chad breaks the silence. "So should I guess?"

"No..." Sonny starts. "I'll tell you!" She positions herself in front of him, trying to give the suspense effect before the surprise, all that excitement back in place, it almost made Chad want to roll around laughing.

"So Random! Is to premier in Germany next month and we, the cast are going over next week to Munich for the promotional event!" she finises, out of breath. Sonny grins widely at him, implausible to grin wider and Chad gets his bored expression back on his face.

"What Chad? Don't you have anything to say?" Sonny asks excitedly.

"You came all the way here, yelled out my name so many times that it actually sounds boring now, which was obviously your secret plan and then build it up so much that I actually get curious to know something about what you call a show and tell me this?" Chad looks incredulous.

"What? Oh Chad come on!" Sonny begins, Chad interrupts. "You know when Mackenzie Falls premiered in Germany?" he asks smugly. Sonny huffs and folds her hands tightly against her. Chad continues, "That would be 5 episodes into season 1... we were so popular, we were so much in demand!" he finishes haughtily.

Sonny narrows her eyes at him and asks, "You done Chad?" Before he replies she goes on, "You know... I actually thought you would be happy when I came here and told you..." she finishes looking disappointed.

"Sonny.. Sonny..." Chad drags, "Everything I said is absolutely and completely true..." Sonny interrupts here. "Yes, you also seem to know exactly what to say to someone you just hurt." She finishes sarcastically, disappointment still in place.

"Would you let me finish what I have to say before you..." Chad stars but Sonny again interrupts. "Fine!" she scowls.

Chad sighs and says, "... interrupt." They glare at each other a moment before Chad continues. "As I was saying, Everything I said is absolutely and completely true but that does not mean I am not happy for you... all!" he adds, smiling genuinely.

Sonny's scowl slowly turns upwards as her face breaks into one of her trademark grins. "Really Chad?" she asks sheepishly, looking between the floor and him, dancing in the same spot out of embarrassment.

"Yes Really!" Chad laughs. "And I am going to add to your happy news but which is terrible news for us..." he says shaking his head.

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asks excitedly, not so embarrassed now.

"Mackenzie falls cast is also going to Munich for the season 10 premier of the show next week." he continues, unobservant of Sonny's extra boost of excitement, "This is excellent news for you all, I knew it when I heard it from Mr. Condor. I mean... imagine, travelling with our cast would get enough promotion for your show than what any promotional event would..." he continues still but is now unobservant of Sonny's displeasure written all over her face, "But its terrible for us... I mean, imagining a week with that likes of all of you, our reputation at stake and what not..." Chad was rambling on now unaware of Sonny's now extra boost of fury.

"Oh my God Chad!" Sonny suddenly screams, acting very weirdly: hands, legs and expressions all over the place. "What what?" Chad asks in panic, looking alarmed at her. She was acting either as though she was resisting from drowning or chocking.

"I am being suffocated, I feel asphyxiated because of your big head. It is literally chocking me, pushing me out of the room!" she finishes still carrying on her act. Chad's alarmed eyes slowly turn into narrow slits.

"Really Sonny? Really?" He asks, hands in pocket again. She stops her act, as though it never happened and stares back. "Really Chad!" she replies back, slightly tilting her head sideways and back. They, fourth time now, stare down each other until Sonny suddenly realises something.

"Wait..." she says, her mind slowly working out something. "You already knew about So Random! Being premiered in Germany." It was a statement, not a question. Chad's face takes on a smug grin. "Then why did you pretend as though you did not when I came bounding here to tell you... all those ridiculous guesses and then pretending as though you heard it for the first time..." she stares at Chad with indignation.

"Well mainly because it was so much fun to watch you go through the process..." he laughs remembering it, " and secondly, so that I could get another opportunity to show how awesome my show is compared to your show!" he adds air quotes to the last word and starts laughing, "Not that I need one!" he continues laughing.

"You are such a baby, Chad!" Sonny starts, emphasising each word. "It is absolutely pointless trying to have a nice mature conversation with you. 5 minutes with you and I have become angry, excited and sad. I am terrified about the trip already!" she pretends to shudder and pulls her tongue out at Chad, swiftly turns away from him and starts walking out.

"Already looking forward to it..." chuckles Chad after her.

**A/N: Hey Guys... So, What do you think? Please let me know... I'm planning on making this a 4 0r 5 chapter story, not longer. **

**But do let me know how you like or do not like it :D Thank you very much for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: And so they went!

Chapter 2: And so they went!

Sonny was bouncing up and down in her flight seat, not knowing what to do with all the excitement she was feeling. The flight had not even taken off yet. She was so bubbly that the others refused to sit next to her. When Marshall tried talking them into it, it was the same thing with everyone. Tawni said it will not do well with her health. Nico and Grady were themselves very excited so felt sitting with Sonny would exhaust them, besides the two wanted to sit with each other to discuss all the air hostess'. And Zora could not even for a second sit near all that positive energy, she already had had enough at the studio. The flight offered plenty opportunities to avoid it. Also, she had her own snooping around to do in the plane.

You would think this would upset Sonny, but Noooo! She, instead, picked up her phone and went on and on to about the whole event, how lucky and happy she felt, to her mom who was content just listening as Sonny did not expect any answers. She was at it until an air hostess came by to tell her to turn off all mobile phones as the flight was ready for take off. Sonny smiles at her and signals that she would do that, but when it looked unlikely, the air hostess maintained her position nearby to make sure of it. Sonny grinned politely at the air hostess and after telling her mom she would call her as soon as they land, switched off her phone. She than started off to the air hostess about the whole event, until Chad arrived, relieving the air hostess, who almost sighed in relief.

"Hi Chad!" Sonny grins as the air hostess walked away.

"Why were you harassing that poor woman, Sonny?" Chad asks, as he takes a seat by her.

Sonny's shoulders immediately sags as she sighs. "Chad..." she starts as she turns towards him. "Why?" she asks, looking exactly the opposite of how she was just about 2 seconds ago.

Chad grins at her and continues, "Do you realise no one wants to sit next to you?" he finishes, sliding down his seat, placing one leg over the other.

Next emotion, Sonny's face breaks into a teasing smile, "Well... you are sitting next to me..." she watches, amused as Chad immediately sits upright in his seat and his leg comes down.

Enjoying his squirming Sonny continues, "Why Chad?" she asks, now grinning widely.

"Ummm... You know..." Chad starts, looking between his shoe and Sonny, "Ummm..." he drags when suddenly his head shoots up at Sonny and he says, "If you realise, that was not the question I asked you. Don't avoid the question Sonny, you're being such a baby!" he finishes, turning the tables toward her and reaching forward to take a magazine.

Sonny eyes him cautiously. "Look who is talking about avoiding a question..." she lets it drag but gets no reaction from Chad.

Just when she is about to continue, the plane starts its take off procedure. Suddenly all that excitement was back in place and Sonny stars bouncing up and down while Chad watches amusedly. She squeals so loud, the rest of the cast in the front turn to look. She does not even notice that, leaving Chad no other choice but answer to all the questioning stares. "Guess even the seat belt cannot hold her!" he grins sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders as the curious stares turn away except one.

Tawni eyes Chad as she pretends to pity him and bursts out laughing at his company for the rest of the journey. Chad scowls back at her thinking it was absolutely stupid, first of all if he really didn't want to sit next to Sonny he could just find another seat, there were plenty empty. Secondly, he voluntarily chose the seat he was currently in and thirdly... he didn't mind so much!

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is much smaller than the last, but the next one promises to be bigger and... I think my favourite! I like **

**what is in my head! Ha ha... Do let me know what you think about this one! Thanks very much for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The long, Boring journey!

Chapter 3: The " long, boring" journey!

"Chaaaadddd..." Sonny whines for the hundredth time.

"What Sonny? What?" Chad asks irritably. "You've been doing that since the plane took off. And that has been about 2 hours. What?" he asks, "What do you want?"

"Woah..." Sonny drags, turning away from him and sitting straight in her seat, like someone who is wisely staying away from trouble. "Someone's touchy..." she ventures. "Maybe you should go to sleep!" she says as she picks up her iPod.

Chad glares at her and says, "You go to sleep!" he snaps back at her. "Really Chad? Really?" Sonny chuckles.

"If you remember I was asleep ..." Chad starts accusingly, "...and rudely awaken by you only a matter of minutes ago. 'Oh Chad! I'm so bored. Let's play something!'" Chad finishes by imitating Sonny, bouncing up in his seat in a similar fashion.

Now it was Sonny's turn to glare. "That was a terrible imitation of me... and I did not say any such thing..." she drags now, guilty. "You were already stirring and I assumed you were about to get up anyway!" she finishes, placing her iPod back.

"Oh yeah? That is why Nico and Grady were imitating the way I was snoring when they saw me up," he says scathingly, "Which I was not!" he yells in their direction and continues, "and that is why your arms were on mine, shaking me vehemently!" he finishes sarcastically.

Sonny not knowing what to say just shrugs it off and says, "Oh come on Chad! Let's play something... I came up with this new game while you were "fast asleep"!" she adds the air quotes just to annoy him.

"Do I have a choice?" Chad asks looking bored.

"Oh yes, I could go find another to play and leave you to your snoring!" Sonny finishes with a grin.

"What is the game?" Chad asks, tying his shoe lace avoiding eye contact. "And I'm doing this only because I know that no one else will play with you!" he mumbles, trying to be the sacrificing hero of the day.

Sonny grins widely as his face comes up to hers and she starts, "Well... its goes like this. I should say a word describing you and you must come up with a word describing me but using the last letter of the word I said. Also, you cannot take all the time in the world to think of a word. You get five seconds. Else you get a D! And from there it goes: O,N,K,E and Y. The person who becomes the DONKEY first is the loser. Get it?" she asks. "Seems simple enough!" was his reply.

"All right!" Sonny bounces excitedly. "Let us start... who shall begin?"

"I'll do the honours as..." starts Chad looking around for a suitable reason. "Well... because I am Chad Dylan Cooper!" he states, as though that was reason enough to do anything, and he said it in a way that sounded like, 'The president of the United States'.

Sonny scrunches her face at him before saying, "Whatever, Go!" and bounces again, grinning now.

"All right... I'll go with the obvious first. Save the best for later!" he rubs his hands together and starts. "Cheerful!"

"Loser!" Sonny says and bursts out laughing leaving Chad open-mouthed and offended. "Sorry Chad..." she says placing her hand on his arm and still laughing. "I couldn't think of anything else so soon. It is too less time..." she says between breaths.

"All right then, the best are the first it is!" Chad says, now rubbing his hands evilly, all ready for revenge. Sonny still laughing says, "Your time has already begun Chad!"

"Revengeful!"

Sonny abruptly stops laughing and says in contempt, "That is so not true..." she continues but Chad interrupts. "Your time is running!" he sings.

"Lousy!"

Chad's 'cool demeanour' look goes and he is offended again. "Yap!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that..." she starts, "I know... I could not think of anything nasty to say so quickly!" Chad continues looking disappointed. By the way, your time is almost up!"

"Pig!"

"Girl!" he says hurriedly. "Damn it!" he hits his head. Sonny laughs heartily and says, "You are very bad at this Chad!", before saying, "Lump!"

"Pointless!"

"Self-Obsessed!"

"I see that as a blessing!" says Chad, "Delusional!"

Sonny narrows her eyes on him and starts, "L... Ummm..."

"Time is running Sunshine..." Chad sings again. "Oh no... Think L... Hmm..." Sonny is now fretting. "Aaannnnnddd..." Chad gives the drum roll effect. "Time's up!" he almost screams. "That is a D for you Sonny Munroe! I win!" he starts singing again.

"This round!" Sonny reminds him, "I'll start now!" she says, all geared up.

"Jerk!" she snaps.

"Kind!"

"Awww..." she fake smiles, "Dumb!" she snaps back, smile gone.

Chad scowls, "Boring!"

"Ah!" she exclaims in contempt, "Goose!"

"How is that an insult?" he thinks, "Hmm... enthusiastic!"

"Crap!"

"What? Can't think of a word?" Chad sings, "You're running out of time..."

"Ha!" Sonny chuckles, "CRAP! Is the word Chad!"

"Oooh!" Chad almost growls, "Problem!"

"Mystery!"

"Ah... that's better!" Chad grins, "Y..." Chad drags, "Oh no... y..."

"Oops, time run out Chaddy!" Sonny laughs, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that is a D!" she grins looking around, as though there is really an audience around their little game show.

"Chaddy?" Chad frowns. "Please... don't!" he looks almost pleading.

"Go! You must start now... you're time is running!" Sonny bounces near him.

He looks at her for a second, bites his teeth and says, "Annoying!"

Sonny frowns at him when Chad grins and says, "Here is a clue for your word Sonny... it rhymes with POD!" and laughs.

Sonny looks at him as though he is stupid and says. "GO..." she drags like she is going to say D next, "NER!" she finishes. Grins at him smugly and says again, "Goner!"

Chad narrows his eyes at her before saying, "Ravishing!" Sonny's eyebrows go all the way up her forehead at that, so does Chad's. Then he counteracts his mistake, "Damn it, Nothing else came..." he hits his head again.

Sonny grins widely at him before saying. "Gracious!"

Chad looks surprised, "Sunshine!"

"Ah..." Sonny smiles, "Egoistic!" Then she scrunches her face and shrugs at Chad's 'Really?' look.

"Cruel!"

"So not!" Sonny says in defence, "Liar!"

"Rival!"

"Lean!" She smacks her head for the loss of anything else to say. Chad chuckles, "Nice!"

"Thanks..." Sonny says sheepishly. "No dumb dumb... leaN, Nice! Get it?" Chad laughs. Sonny smiles, embarrassed and says, "Ohh..." and quickly says, ""Enigma!"

"Wow... mystery, lean and now enigma!" Chad looks impressed, he turns to her and says, "Is there something you're not telling me, Sonny?" he asks, cocky and smug.

Sonny scowls at him and says. "Yeah... I'm not. I've to mention..." Sonny starts as though a huge confession is in the next. "Bi-Polar and Waaayyy-over-your-head!" she grins at him and says, "You get an O, by the way!" she victory dances in her place.

Chad scowls and turns away from her. "Fine!"

"Fine!" she laughs, "Start!"

"Humourless!" Chad sticks his tongue out at her.

Sonny's face looks alarmed in offence, "Sinner!" she snaps.

"A little to extreme don't you think?" Chad chuckles, "Respectful!" he says and grunts.

"Loyal!" Sonny says in doubt.

"Love..." he starts, not knowing where to go from there while Sonny looks at him very curiously. "...ly!" he finishes uncertainly. Suddenly realising it is in fact a word he bounces in his seat saying, "Lovely!"

"That is very sweet Chad!" she smiles, "Y... Come on... Y..." Sonny frets with the letter while Chad counts down 5 seconds. "Aaannnnnddd... its an O!" he screams, lifting his hands up in the air.

Sonny, who does not look too bothered, jumps and says, "Okay, my turn!" She thinks a bit and says, "Gentleman!"

Chad shows surprise before saying, "Nut!" he laughs.

"Terror!"

"Rowdy!"

"Young!"

"Gentle!"

"Eskimo!"

Chad looks flabbergasted, "How does that make sense?" Sonny shrugs. "That's a N for you Sonny!"

"No way Chad, Eskimo makes sense!"

"How?" he asks bewildered. "I am not an Eskimo!"

"Makes sense!"

"Does not!

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

...

**A/N: This one is my personal favourite. Do let me know what you guys think, I could really use some advice :) Thanks very **

**much for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last night!

Chapter 4: Last day!

Sonny lay sprawled across on her bed when she heard loud pounding on her hotel door. In response, all she could do was whimper. She did not want to go open the door, she did not even want somebody to be at the door, she wouldn't care if it was the president now.

More banging, "Oh please, Leave!" she whines into her pillow.

"Sonny!" more banging, "Open up!" says another voice.

"Hmph!" Sonny gets up, with great difficulty, and drags her feet to the door. As she opens it she faces the ridiculously energetic and happy faces of her cast mates and Chad. Ridiculous because, 1) it is around midnight and 2) they've spent the last 5 days (and nights) attending parties, promotional events, charities, site seeing and what not?

"What are you guys doing? It is so late..." she yawns looking around at the lot of them.

"Hey Sonny!" Grady jumps, voice very very perky, it makes Sonny flinch. "We're heading out to the hotel pool and then try to get into the park fountain..." he starts laughing as everyone starts talking at once.

Sonny flinches even more as she recognizes the onset of a head ache. "Shuuuussssshhhhh..." she pleads with them. They all stop and look at her eagerly. When she does nothing but sigh, Tawni starts. "Come on Sonny, get ready. It is going to be so much fun and adventurous!"

Sonny almost cries now, "No you guys, its late. And I am so tired. We've done all the adventures, our flight is at 7 in the morning for God's sake. Please, let us sleep this night off..." she whines.

"Oh who are you and where have you hidden our Sonny Munroe?" Nico asks in contempt as they all frown at her.

"Sonny, it is our last night here in Munich... Germany! Come on! What are you doing in your jammies? We need to be out, ending our trip here with a blast!" Tawni exclaims with her hands up in the air.

"Yeah! Come on Sonny!" Grady screams.

"Get your self ready and out in 5 Sonny!" Zora jumps in excitement.

"Come on Sonnaaii!" Chad sings.

"Hmph... all right..." Sonny gives in, shoulders slacking. "I'll be ready in a bit..." she turns and drags herself into the bathroom, not the slightest trace of excitement in her step. Her back turned, she does not notice the hi5's passing around between the gang.

... 4 hours later... At the airport...

"Sonny..." Tawni giggles, trying to shake Sonny up. "Get up, we're at the airport!"

Sonny shot awake, she had just fallen asleep. Just about 2 minutes back. She could swear that because up until then she was trying in vain to shut her ears to all the noise her friends were making in the car. They were going on and on and on... she couldn't believe it. Even after last night, not one of them was tired. They were all bubbling with energy and it was really starting to annoy Sonny. She tried really hard to ask them to keep it down but, apparently, she could not be heard!

"We're already here?" she mumbles. "Yes silly, we've been travelling for an hour and you've been sleeping the whole time!" Tawni giggles again, poking Sonny in her arm. It took all of Sonny not to growl back at her.

"I've been sleeping for 5 minutes, thank you very much!" Sonny says in contempt as they all drag their bags into the airport. The Mackenzie Falls cast already there.

"Someone's jumpy!" Nico says, laughing.

"Cut it out!" Sonny snaps back at him. They snigger and walk in front leaving Sonny to walk behind growling and mumbling to herself.

After the whole process of checking-in, customs, security and what not!, they all finally find themselves at their gate waiting for boarding time. Sonny finds herself a nice, large seat and snuggles into it to take her nap before boarding.

But, of course, that is not going to happen. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Chad- all take seats beside Sonny, watching her as though she is the next big thing! "Whaaaatttt...?" Sonny whines, "What do you want now?" she literally cries that out.

"Awww... Poor little Sonny!" Tawni squeaks and giggles again. "What is wrong? Are you unable to sleep?" Grady chimes in.

"Are we annoying you?" Zora continues, "If we're, please, say so!" And they all start laughing.

"YES!" Sonny almost screams, "Yes you are! Please, Please just let me sleep. I'm so tired..." she continues whining as the lot around her whistle, HI5, and 'whoop-whoop' around her.

"What? What are you guys doing?" she asks, tired and confused.

"Well Sonny," starts Tawni. "You see, we wanted to show you how it is to be us!"

"So, we all equipped ourselves with many many cans of red bulls and are being you..." continues Grady.

"And on the last night we were all as spent as we could be, we decided to show you our side of the story!" Nico goes on.

"So we did what we did last evening..." continues Chad.

"...last night and finally now!" finishes Zora.

Sonny looks around at the lot of them, unbelievable. "So..." she starts tentatively, "right now, you guys are like this because you're high on red bulls..."

"And candy!" Chad says triumphantly.

Sonny raises her brows high up and bites her lips in understanding, "Right... Okay... good job you guys... but what are you going to do when we get back?" she starts, looking around at the very energetic faces. "You guys, at this very moment, have been awake for..." she does a little calculation, "almost... 43 or 44 hours all together. That's missing a looooottttt of sleep... and if you notice, it seems kind of stupid to have lost so much sleep just to prove something to me..." she drags away, sniggering.

"Aha! That's were we prove to be even more awesome!" Nico laughs.

"Yeah... remember, we're getting 3 days off from the studio. So we plan on sleeping the whole 2 days of that!" Zora says, grinning wide.

"So basically, we just had the 2 most amazing days, we had a blast and we made you miserable, and no side effects!" Tawni finishes giggling uncontrollably as the others join in.

"Well..." Sonny says, staring at all of them offended, but too tired to do or say anything. "You guys won! Brilliant... now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my sleep!" she finishes and covers her face so as to avoid any other conversation.

They all scoot away except for one Chad who takes a seat by her and sighs in relief. Sonny slowly takes a peak from below her hands and sighs too, but in frustration.

"What Chad? Do you have more gloating to do? Please, please can you save it for later?"

Chad chuckles and shuts his eyes as he eases into his chair, imitating Sonny's pose. "Ah Sonny... you should be grateful for me..." he drags away as Sonny sits up straight to face him, face full of indignation and confusion.

"And why is that Chad?" she snaps at him.

Chad, still eyes closed, says "Because, if not for me then they, I mean, we would have continued to torture you until we got back to the studio. I asked them to finish it off here itself..." he continues, but when Sonny says nothing, "You can say thank you!"

"Wait..." Sonny starts looking as though a light bulb just went on above her head. " You are not jumping up and down and even though you are sitting by me, you're not trying to annoy me! Your eyes are red and you really look annoyed right now..."

Sonny almost jumps in her seat now, "Oh my god! You're dead tired!" she literally screams poking Chad's chest.

Chad tentatively opens a single eye and looks at her. "Nice observation Munroe, now leave me alone. The only reason I am sitting by you this time is because I know you're too tired to bug me. So let us get back to sleep and prove me right shall we?" Chad shuts his eye and folds his hands over his chest.

"Ha!" Sonny says triumphantly as she gets back to her old pose in her seat. "So you're not high on candy and red bull..." More a statement than a question.

"No! It is called acting," he says it as though he is talking to a 8 year old, "I was pretending and they bought it. No surprise there!" he guffawed, still not moving from his comfortable pose.

"Hmm... so why all this then?" Sonny asks, imitating his pose, closed eye lids and hands folded against her chest.

"You mean, other than the obvious reason to annoy you..." Chad grins smugly.

Sonny turns her head and narrows her eyes at him, "I know that..." she says through her teeth. "Why are you not on candy and red bulls? It would have made your job easier..."

"Well... I am not planning on sleeping 2 days in after we get back. Unlike others, Chad Dylan Cooper is required in places and does not have the time to sleep in! So I just figured I would catch up on my sleep along with you!" his smug grin goes wider.

Sonny, not knowing what to say in return, huffs loudly, turns away from him and shuts her eyes again. "Don't disturb me, I really want to sleep!"

"Says the person asking the questions!" Chad chuckles.

"Whatever Chad!" Sonny snaps making Chad laugh out loud.

"Just go to sleep, will you!"

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do review, otherwise I am doing blind writing, I do not know what you guys think!**

**Thanks very much for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: CLast Resort? SReally Bored

Chapter 5 : Chad - Last Resort? Sonny - Really bored?

So Sonny had slept all she wanted to (12 hours or so) after she got back, watched Four weddings and a wedding twice, lazed around the house and unpacked, Now it is 0630 in the evening and she is dead bored!

She lounges on her couch in her pyjamas with her blanket wrapped around her, staring at the TV. She picks up her phone, about to dial for... well, no, she changed her mind. She drops the phone back on the table and continues her staring.

"Why did I feel like calling..." Sonny starts thinking aloud when her mom walks into the room, "Sonny, you've been like that since I left at 2. Why don't you go do something? Call Tawni, you girls can do some shopping..." then she adds as an after thought, "Window shopping, you have done more than enough shopping at Munich... you're closet is replenished for the whole year, you went with 2 bags and returned with 4, I mean..."

"Mom, you've already said all this... TWICE. I'm bored already!" Sonny whines. "I think I will call Tawni up..." she picks up her phone again and dials for Tawni as he mom walks in to the kitchen.

"Hi, You've reached Tawni Hart. I am asleep at the moment. Obviously, you have called at the wrong time, and in the intention of disrupting my beauty sleep, you jealous mortal. So please, do not leave a message!"

"Wow..." Sonny frowns as she dials for Grady.

"Heya! This is cloudy... please do not waste your time leaving a message for me... you are insulting yourself!" Okay... that did not sound anything like Grady... CHAD!

Sonny, outraged, immediately left a voice message for Grady. "Grady, Chad has messed with your recorded message, what were you doing?" She hangs up and calls Nico and hears... CHAD! "You've got to be kidding me!" mumbles Sonny as she listens to the message.

"The Randoms suck, so if you have attempted to talk to me, you suck too. Ha ha ha ha..."

"Seriously?" Sonny exclaims as she leaves another voice message for Nico. "Nico, check your recorded message. NOW! What in the world were you guys doing?" She hangs up and stares at her phone. Zora! She dials her number and half expects to hear Chad's voice, though how can anyone take anything from Zora without getting caught was beyond her. "This number is currently switched off. Please try again later."

"Very convenient!" Next... Chad!

"Hey Sonny? What's up?" comes Chad's voice.

"Hey Chad! I was wondering if... Hmm.. Actually... I called to talk to you about those messages you so kindly recorded for Nico and Grady!" she changed her mind, again.

Chad burst out laughing on the other end. "Props accepted Sonny!" he says and continues laughing.

"OH!" Sonny starts indignantly. "I never credited you with any props!" Sonny snaps at him. "That was just really mean..."

"Oh come on Sonny! You know its funny..." Chad continues laughing.

"Nah-uh!" Sonny fires back.

"Uh-uh!" Chad laughs.

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-uh!" Laughing.

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-uh!" Laughing.

"Uh-uh!"

"Nah-uh!" Suddenly stops laughing. "Crap!"

"Gotcha Chad!" Now it was Sonny's turn to laugh. "Fine!" Chad snaps, "Is this all you called to talk to me about?"

"Well, actually... I was wondering... are you busy?"

"Of course I am, I am THE CDC! I am always busy!"

"Oh... busy with what?"

"Right now?... lazing by the pool..."

"That is what you call busy?"

"Anything I do is big and important Sonny, everyone knows that..."

Sonny sighs, "Of course Chad! How stupid of me... anyway... considering you are so busy with lazing by the pool, I'll leave you to it! See you...", "What were you going to ask me?" Chad asks quickly before she could hang up.

Sonny immediately replies, "You see, I am so very bored and none of my friends are in a conscious state to do something with me right now. So I was wondering if you wanted to do something..."

Chad stays silent for a bit, "So..." he sounds like he is mad. "I am a last resort? You called Chad Dylan Cooper as a last resort? Really Sonny? Really?"

"What? No..." Sonny sounds surprised at his reaction to her question. "I was about to call..." but she stops abruptly, not knowing if she wanted to tell him that. After silence from both ends, noticing her sudden drawback Chad starts, "Oooh.. so I was the first one on your mind. Funny Funny Sonny, it should now be shy shy Sonny... its all right Sonny... you just have to let it out.. like I said before.." Chad starts laughing when Sonny interrupts. "Cut it out Chad!" she exclaims, embarrassed. "Or I'll hang up!"

"Okay.. Okay... What do you want to do?"

Realising what he just said, Sonny jumps excitedly in her place. "Oh Chad! You're a saviour!" Sonny grins into the phone, all excited suddenly.

"Movie?" Chad asks.

"No.. I just saw four weddings and a wedding twice..." Sonny states distractedly.

"Really Sonny? 4 weddings? Really?... You ARE bored..." he starts slowly, "Oh.. I thought you just..." but stops abruptly.

"You thought what Chad?" Sonny asks curiously. When Chad continues to remain quite, she understands and starts giggling. "Oh my God Chad... you actually thought I was making up about being bored to spend time with you... ha ha ha" she bursts into hysterics. "What? Hello... Chad? Did you say something? I am sorry, your ego is making it hard for me to hear you... ha ha ha!" she continues laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny Sonny... cut it out or I'll hang up!"

"Okay! Okay... I am done!"

Suddenly there was silence!

"Hmm..."

"Yeah..."

"So... no movie?"

"Oh.. yeah.. No.. how about some laser tag?" Sonny asks, all excited again.

"Oh yeah! But no shooting at my hair!" Chad says sternly.

"Um.. Its not actual shooting Chad.." Sonny sounds like she is controlling her laughter.

"Whatever! You know... thinking about it.. No shooting any part of me... CDC does not get shot at!" he finishes indignantly.

"Well, that is the whole point of the game Chad..." Sonny is not outright laughing, " – to avoid getting shot at!"

**A/N: I know its been a really long time since I updated this... I am so sorry... was caught up this whole month. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Another two more or so to go I think... please do review. I really want to know what is on your mind :) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
